


i mean no disrespect

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Butt Slapping, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Feminization, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, light subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: “Wanted to treat you right, sugar. You know that. Why’re you really upset, huh? Is it because somebody else wanted me to be their Daddy?”Bucky sees red for the second time that evening.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 59
Kudos: 613





	i mean no disrespect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another from these Smut Prompts! The prompts have been put in bold and I combined a few because I had a ton of requests, haha. This fits into my Daddy!Steve and Baby!Bucky series.
> 
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

Bucky hadn’t wanted to go out, had just wanted to stay in and have a quiet night at home after such a tough week at school, but Steve had _insisted_ they go out and celebrate the end of the semester. He had used to sweet voice, all those… _words_ and it didn’t help that Steve used _touch_ to convince Bucky to go out as well. He had agreed, had been hopeful that they could have a good night and then come home and snuggle and fall asleep, but then—

“ _Bucky,_ baby he didn’t mean anything by it, he’s just a kid.”  
_Just a kid._ Their waiter had to have been around Bucky’s age and he chooses to ignore Steve’s choice of words and reassurance.

“Age or not, _Mr. Rogers_ , prick had it comin’ to him,” Bucky spits out and he swears to himself that is all he will say about the matter, is more content with pouting than with expressing his feelings. _Disgusting_. Steve chuckles from the driver’s seat, pulls onto his street, apparently _insists_ on not dropping the subject.

“He was bein’ polite, Buck,” is all he says, and Bucky _swears_ if Steve says anything along the lines of, “Calm down,” he is going to set this city on fire. That doesn’t happen though, the older man thankfully taking his silence to heart, and Bucky continues to pout and fume.

Bucky had known since the moment they sat down at their table that it was not going to be a pleasant experience. Their waiter introduced himself, Bucky not bothering to look up at him, more focused on the menu and his rumbling stomach, but his tone of voice directed at Steve had Bucky’s eyes flicking up to him almost immediately. He knew that tone of voice; that was _his_ voice, the voice he saved only for Daddy.

The man was young and pretty, had eyelashes that rivaled Steve’s own, and he was practically drooling at Steve’s feet the entire night. He paid little attention to Bucky, doted on Steve’s every need, checked in often, but Bucky’s breaking point was when the kid had the audacity to place his hand on Steve’s shoulder, giggling. It wasn’t even anything worthy of the laugh and the praise, but it had the kid laughing and exclaiming, “ _Oh, Mr. Rogers!”_ and Bucky had wondered to himself if he was in the beginning of a shitty porno.

Bucky had never personally understood the phrase “seeing red” before, of being so out of control of your reactions and your emotions that your vision literally fades out, but he knows now. He knows exactly what that phrase means. He’s a polite person, was raised in the Midwest, had manners and was kind to all, but this kid brought the worst out of him. When the waiter dropped off the check, Steve giving him his card without opening the booklet, he asked what Steve’s plans were for the rest of the night because _fuck Bucky_ apparently. He hadn’t been able to stand it anymore, leaned forward on his elbows, bit at his lip some, reddened it and purred, “Yeah, _Daddy_ —what are our plans for the rest of the night?”

It was the boldest thing Bucky had ever done, the sexiest he has ever sounded to his own ears, and Steve’s eyes twinkled knowingly, the waiter suddenly not very interested in hearing Steve’s response. He thought it would make him feel better, letting this other guy know who he was and his role, but it hadn’t. It hadn’t done a damn thing and Bucky was still in a sour mood, almost wanted to square up, wanting physical violence a shock to his system. The worst was how amused Steve seemingly was and still is.

When they pull into Steve’s parking spot in front of his house Bucky is out of the car before the older man can turn the car off, shutting the car door a little to hard. He can hear Steve chuckle behind him and it makes Bucky’s blood boil a little, wishing Steve would take him a little more seriously. Bucky’s temper hits its maximum level when he hears Steve mumble, “ **You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad,** Buck,” as he opens the door.

He still wants to hit something, wants some sort of burst of release, and he kicks his shoes off, throws his wallet on the counter in the kitchen, hears Steve behind him.

“Bucky, come on. Talk to me, you’ll feel better. Come ‘ere, ya little spitfire, talk to me,” Steve says, voice still amused which just _irks the fuck_ out of Bucky. Steve can get jealous and it’s a serious fucking deal and they have to _talk_ but Bucky gets jealous one time and it’s a huge fucking joke.

“ ** _Shut up_** ,” Bucky finds himself spitting out and it makes him feel both uneasy and relieved. He rarely is so outspoken or aggressive but it feels so good to say that out loud, to bite that out and be a little mean. He’s making his way through the living room when he hears Steve respond with, **“Why don’t you come over here and make me.”** It makes Bucky stop in his tracks, a stutter of a step, makes him rolls his neck a little to try and ease to ache that suddenly appears there, the build-up of pressure. Fuck Steve Rogers.

Steve looks like he’s ready for a fight, feeling a little fiery a little growth of some anger underlying there as well. He takes his suit jacket off, tosses it to the couch, puts his hands on his hips.

“ _Come on_ , let’s go. You wanna fight, let’s fight. What’s got ya so angry, baby? Huh? Is it ‘cause I took you out to dinner when you didn’t want to?” Any other time, _any other time_ , Bucky would take a few deep breaths, count to ten, and tell Steve he was going to shower and be fine afterwards. Today and in this moment? _Bucky picks this fight_. He stomps right over to Steve, stops a few steps in front of him, points his finger.

“ _Yeah!_ Yeah that’s something. Didn’t give a damn about what I wanted, did you? Told you I wanted to stay in but you pushed and fucking pushed, Steve!” Steve chuckles, takes a step towards Bucky and keeps a neutral face and _fuck that._ “Wanted to treat you right, sugar. You know that. Why’re you really upset, huh? Is it because somebody else wanted me to be their Daddy?”

Bucky sees red for the second time that evening.

His stall in answering gives Steve his confirmed answer and the older man lunges as he chuckles, grabs at Bucky, loops an arm tight around his lower back and a snarl of a noise rips from his chest, an animalistic one he doesn’t even recognize. He has just enough time to bring his arms between their two bodies, his hands pushing at Steve’s chest _hard_ as the older man grabs for the back of his neck. He has no chance at getting away, Steve’s strength vastly outweighing his own, and that adds to his anger and fire.

“Come on, Buck—out with it. You jealous? Huh? You pissed that someone else tried to get your Daddy’s attention?” He speaks right into his ear, holds him painfully tight and painfully close, and Bucky _detests_ how much it makes his gut turn, how much he loves that voice in his ear. There are teeth tearing at his ear and he gives Steve’s chiseled chest a useless shove, pulls his earlobe out of Steve’s mouth in what almost turns into a headbutt.

“No, m’not—”

“ _Ohh_ , baby come on. You jealous? Huh?” Bucky shoves again, finds himself against a wall as their feet tangle and they stumble a few steps into the hallway.

“ **I’m not jealous!** **It’s just…** ” Steve bites at his jaw, grips the back of his neck tight, makes Bucky give a few good shakes to try and put up a fight.

“Just what? Huh? _Just what?_ ” Bucky has no choice but to break, to quite frankly explode.

“ **You’re mine!** ”

Not even two seconds pass before Steve purrs, bends and pulls Bucky in by the back of the neck, presses a few wet and fiery kisses to his lips, ones that Bucky can’t even reciprocate properly, just takes it. Bucky feels a little better after the burst, but the words are what makes him the most relieved, hadn’t been aware how badly he needed to say them out loud. When Steve pulls his lips back and locks eyes with Bucky it’s like the largest need to claim and take rushes through his body. He leans forward, chastely kisses at Steve’s lips, tastes him and tests the waters, and then…

Becomes an entirely different person. It’s like he’s possessed, needs to taste and consume and _take_ which doesn’t happen often for him but nothing has ever taken him over like this urge. He’s never kissed this hard or open-mouthed or wet, turning his head to each side, has never commanded a kiss in such a way. He’s _hungry,_ so hungry for Steve’s attention and validation, wants to remind the older man that he is so worthy of his love and attention.

Steve’s hands cup his ass in a move that escalates and shifts the energy between them, makes Bucky entirely desperate for Steve, needs the most intimacy he can get from Daddy, still urgent and moody underneath. Steve lifts, Bucky hops and his arms come up to loop around the older’s neck, to run his hands up and through his hair, _to tug_ , as Steve holds him easily in his arms.

“ **You have no idea how much I want you** , baby,” Steve whispers in a gruff voice as he turns to carry Bucky in the direction of the bedroom, steps heavy and frantic as Bucky lets out a set of desperate whimpers, kissing and nipping at Steve’s jawline, “ _Fuck_ , seein’ you get a little pissy does things to me, sweetheart. Seein’ you get territorial, _goddamn._ ” This is the best outcome Bucky could’ve gotten with his attitude and his words, Steve wanting to hold him and kiss him and appreciate him.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whines again, sucks Steve’s earlobe into his mouth before he is turned and tossed on to the bed, going hot all over at the show of strength. Saying out loud who Steve is to him does wonders to his body and his mind, makes him whimper it out again and then _again_ , as the older man crawls after Bucky, kneeling onto the bed and then sliding up his body.

“Yeah, baby who knew my sweet little boy could get so mean and fierce, huh?” He’s above Bucky speaking and just _pressing_ him into the mattress, his hips moving in a way that seems unintentional, licking and kissing up the column of his neck. Bucky’s a mess can only gasp and swallow his whines, but he’s still feeling that underlying fire, that need to push and take, especially when he feels just how hard Daddy is.

“You wanna show everybody who your Daddy is? Yeah? Wanna show ‘em I’ve got the best boy in the world, that I’m nobody else’s?” Bucky nods his head frantically, tugs Steve’s head down and around by his hair, makes the older man hiss. “ _Then do it_ , show ‘em who I belong to _fuck_ , honey come on. _Show ‘em what’s yours._ ”

Bucky feels like he is going to melt out of his clothes, sink into the floor, so dizzy with arousal he can’t help but cry out, pump his hips up into Steve’s. The older man is giving him permission, is letting him take charge and be forceful, knows that he needs it in this moment the most and Bucky takes it. In an instant and in a frankly impressive move, he hooks his leg around the back of Steve’s knee and rolls, holds onto broad shoulders as he flips their positions. Steve’s eyes are dark and encouraging, half-lidded as he looks up at Bucky and his hands reach for Steve’s belt.

He knows they won’t last long, knows they’re going to keep half of their clothes on, knows it’s going to be a fast and rough fuck. He’s impatient and disoriented, locking eyes with Steve as he tries to work on his pants, gets frustrated and moves to dispose himself of his own pants. He hops off the bed and kicks off his shoes, rips his pants down his legs, his briefs, doesn’t even bother with anything else. He is overwhelmed with this urge, this animalistic urge, to have Daddy’s cock in his mouth, to rub it across his face, to lap at his balls.

“ _Here_ , come ‘ere,” Steve commands, bottle of lube in one hand, removing the cap efficiently and squirting some into Bucky’s hand. “What? You don’t think I don’t know that cock-hungry look you get when you want somethin’ in your mouth, sugar? Open yourself up while you suck me off,” and _fuck_ he loves this man so much, groans when Steve gives him a hard pat on the cheek before leaning back onto the bed. Bucky contemplates his options for two seconds and decides to stay on the floor between Steve’s legs and with his dry hand he shoves at the older man’s chest rather roughly.

Bucky always tries so hard to not get carried away with his vain thoughts, his infatuation and complete adoration for Steve’s body, but he is a weak man. Bucky _loves_ Daddy’s cock, thick and heavy on his tongue, long enough to gag on a little bit. He’s gotten good at sucking cock, thoroughly enjoys doing it, especially since he is the only person who gets to do it. This is Steve’s cock but this is _his_ cock. He tells Steve so as he yanks him out of his briefs, swipes the fingers covered in lube over his own hole, rubs it around the sensitive skin of his taint, his crack.

“ **S’mine** , **mine**. My cock, Daddy,” he coos before wrapping his lips around the tip, slurping and pursing out spit as he goes. Steve leans up on his elbows just in time to watch Bucky take his length in whole, groans from deep within his chest as Bucky looks up at him in just the way he knows Steve loves, just the way only Bucky can do. His tongue runs along the underside as he bobs his head some, not bothering for a build, giving it his all, proving himself.

He remembers that Daddy gave him a command, told him to prep himself, and he has to be the best boy, _the best_ , brings his hand back around to his own ass. He moans around Steve’s cock, pulls off to stroke it as he laps at the angry crown, presses and rubs at his eager hole.

“ _Daddy_ , gonna get this little cunt all ready for you, it’s so hungry. You gonna feed it? You gonna lemme fuck myself full on it?” Bucky feels confident and needy, once again doesn’t feel like himself, knows this is unprecedented, him spewing such filth, but he needs to prove himself. The two men moan in unison, one in response to words and one from the feeling of one of his own fingers pressing inside of himself, and Bucky slips Steve’s cock inside of his mouth, lets himself moan around it like a whore.

“ _Fuck!_ Bucky, _baby_ ,” is all Steve can shout and it makes Bucky purr as he clenches around his own finger, gets impatient and moves to press a second digit in alongside the first. It’s a stretch, burns a little even with the immense amount of lube, makes him cry out a little bit around his mouthful. But he needs this. He powers through, works himself and Steve, pumps his hand around Daddy’s erection as he works his mouth at the same time he presses and stretches himself on his fingers. In the back of his mind he can’t ignore the part of him that wants it to hurt a little, that wants that reminder of ownership unknown to all but them.

He’s decided it, takes his strained mouth off of Steve, pulls his fingers out of himself a little too roughly, clambers up and over the older man, reaches for his cock. A smack on his cheek and a grip to his chin is something he definitely did not see coming, makes him gasp and look down at Steve in the forced eye contact.

“Hey, _hey_. You take care’a yourself, you prep yourself. You think your done? With just two’a your little fingers?” Steve says in a scolding tone, one unintentionally humiliating, the grip on his chin making him whine. Any other time he would whine and pout, bat his eyelashes and probably ask for Steve to help him, to get him good and ready, but not today. He turns his head down, goes to bite at Steve’s hand, reaches behind him to grab for Steve’s cock.

“This is what _I_ want, I’m showin’ them who _you_ are. You’re _my_ Daddy, lemme do this. _Green_.” Bucky holds Steve’s cockhead at his hole, wiggles around on it as he spits his words out, and he can see the moment Steve folds, gives into what Bucky wants in this moment. He concedes with a grit of his teeth, leans up on his elbows and mumbles, “Get on with it then, baby.”

It’s… _a lot_. Steve doesn’t slip inside of him easily, Bucky having to press down some and fight through the resistance, but it’s what he wants, what this side of him desires. Steve doesn’t touch him or console him with his hands but he is looking up at Bucky reverently, so intensely, leans up towards him, his words are so hushed but laced with sugary sweetness.

“That’s it, sugar you wanted it, you got it. Show ‘em, show ‘em how well you take my fuckin’ cock, how well you eat it up. Show ‘em you were made for me.”

Bucky knows there is no “them”, there is no audience whatsoever, no eyes in their bedroom, but Bucky will be damned if he doesn’t show the world that he was meant to be Steve Roger’s boy. All of these small noises are falling from his lips, grunts and whimpers and whines, but _fuck_ if Daddy’s cock splitting him open doesn’t feel like the best goddamn thing in the world in this moment. His palms come down to Steve’s chest, curl into his meaty pecs over the fabric of his dress shirt and he wishes they would have thought to take Steve’s shirt off. He loves looking at his chest.

When he bottoms out, his entire body is trembling, feels like Daddy’s cock is in his _throat_ , doesn’t even wait and starts rolling his hips, grinding down.

“S’my boy, come on, Buck. _Take it._ ”

Bucky tends to be a slow rider, a sensual one who takes his time and loves to _feel_. He enjoys the slow build and the intimacy, but this is not one of those moments. He cries out, a low long moan, as he situates himself on top of Steve, bringing his legs up to squat over Daddy and _fuck_ if that isn’t intense. He gives himself a few seconds to brace and bear down, to get used to the feeling, before he is raising his lower half, lowering it just as quickly.

He sets a devastating pace, bounces on Daddy’s cock like a little bunny, grips Steve’s tits like it’s the only thing holding him down. He can’t stop the noises from flowing, a stream of low wails and “ _Daddy_ ”’s and sobs, drinks in Steve’s own grunts and groans. He feels cockdrunk just a few minutes in, beyond thankful for the amount of lube Steve had given him, makes him as slippery as a little wet pussy. He angles his hips, presses back a little, damn near squeals when he finds his sweet spot, uses Steve’s cock to fuck into it with vigor.

“Fuckin’ look at you, _fuck_ such a little slut for Daddy, aren’t ya? _Yeah,_ you take it, show ‘em. Show ‘em no one can do it like you, show ‘em how you take Daddy’s cock.”

“ _Ohh_ fuck, Daddy feels…feels so good, so big, s’gonna make me c-come, _ohh_ ,” Bucky sobs, hiccups through a few words, his own erection having gone entirely forgotten about until this moment. It bobs lewdly as he bounces, smacks down onto Steve’s shirt, almost reaches up to smack against his own shirt, his own stomach. It’s so angry and so red, matches Bucky’s mood of the evening, and the tip is so shiny and leaking it makes him cry out just looking at it.

Bucky’s legs are a little achy, arms as well, but there’s nothing that could make him stop riding Daddy into tomorrow. A few filthy rolls of his hips that has Steve groaning in disbelief, has Bucky’s head lolling back as he moans, and he knows he’s going to come, can feel the stirrings of it in his gut. He’s gasping as he bounces, doubles his efforts with a hiccup of a noise, brings a hand up to wrap it around Steve’s neck in a hysterical move.

“ _That’s it_ , sugar you take it. Gimme what I want, what is mine. Show ‘em how you come on Daddy’s cock, do it.”

“ _Daddy!_ I’m—”

“Yeah, _come on_.”

Bucky’s eyes roll at the first of the feelings of his orgasm, leaning back and grinding in _hard_ , teeth aching and he shouts for the neighbors to hear, _the world_. He feels his cock shoot off, knows his come has to be covering Daddy’s shirt, curls into his body a little bit as his climax rocks his body. When he leans forward he feels Steve’s hands on him for the first time since he’s sat down on Daddy’s cock, a few hard smacks on his ass.

“Don’t you stop on me now, sugar don’t you be selfish. You want this come you gotta work for it, come on. _Fuck me._ ”

There’s a few more slaps on his ass, ones that make him fall forward a little more, in addition to him curling in on himself from his climax, and Steve takes advantage of it, wraps an arm around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulls him down and close, him now being bent in half. It’s an awkward position, an awkward angle, but Bucky finds it easy to rock, raise, and lower his hips. His movements are shaky, sloppy, uncoordinated, he’s sure he’s drooling into the crook of Steve’s neck, but the older’s words are so sweet, so filthy, that he can’t help but rock and move with vigor.

“That’s it, s’my boy the best boy, aren’t you? Huh? Fuckin’ Daddy’s cock into that pretty hole even after you’ve come all over us. _Fuck,_ you’re gonna make me come.”

Skin slaps skin, _loud,_ Bucky bounces and whimpers, “ _M’the best boy, Daddy, your best…”_ and then Steve’s hips are meeting Bucky’s movements, frantic and messy, and Daddy is gasping into his ear, arm tightening around Bucky’s neck and _he’s coming_.

Bucky loves it when Daddy comes. Just like how he hates how much he loves having Steve’s cock in his mouth he is embarrassed at how much he _loves_ Daddy coming inside of him. He loves how Steve loses some of his self-control, his hands going grabby, his movements going rough. He loves the sounds of Daddy coming undone, or hearing the way he goes breathless and groans and a little reverent, like Bucky’s other-worldly. He loves feeling used for Daddy’s pleasure.

Steve’s arm is still tight around his neck when he presses kisses all along the side of Bucky’s face, the younger’s legs collapsing down and around Steve’s narrow waist.

“You feel better, sugar bear? Huh?” Steve whispers in his hear, runs a hand through his hair. Bucky’s eyelids flutter as he thinks, as he lets himself go a little more boneless on top of the older man.

“Mhmm, I do.”

“You know I love you and you know no one stands a goddamn chance while you’re still around, don’t you? Don’t want to be anybody’s Daddy, ever, no matter how hot it was seeing you stake your claim back at that restaurant.” Bucky lets Steve’s words wash over him like a blanket. They are words he was sure of all along but it’s a gift to have them said out loud and after such a night. All Bucky can say in his sleepy and fuzzy mindset is, “Love you, Daddy.”

Steve chuckles.

“Love you too, Buck…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! You know I love you and your comments and love and kindly-worded critiques! Come talk to me on Tumblr. 😘😘😘


End file.
